Roses always have thorns
by kimmyko-san
Summary: Naruto never thought he'd find himself in this position, in chains, no more hope left. But hey, here he was. Its a funny story that really isnt that funny. It all started when he met sasuke... rape, yaoi, Au, etc
1. Chapter 1

Roses have thorns...everyone knows that. Whether you choose to acknowledge the fact that their there and avoid them with care or ignore them and try to use your mind powers to make them go away even though you've pricked your fingers and your bleeding. -kimmyko.

Great, i thought as i got soaked through my uniform. The one day i decide not to bring an umbrella after school and ra(-egyptian god) decides to bring out buckets of water from his laundary to pour on me today. Ah well i was gonna get sick eventually. I dug my hands into my pockets and walked down the sidewalk as my shoes squished and squashed from all the rain. My usual gravity defying hair,drooped over my forehead.

I walked to the corner of the street and pushed the button for the walking sign to appear over the busy street. Out of nowhere the group of people started walking towards the street while the cars zoomed by even though the walking sign was on. It must be a error by machine i thought.

I ran in front of the group and yelled at the people not to go into the street that it was still unsafe. Their eyes all had the same dull stare until the stares left and the people understood what i was yelling. At last the cars stopped and the walking sign came up again. I walked across the street feeling pretty good that i had just saved those people. Or atleast in my mind i had.

I continued to walk down the street when i saw a little girl riding a tricycle heading to cross the street while cars passed by that street corner. I ran towards her and pulled her and the tricycle back saving her from a red blur of a car. The girl had that same dull stare again.

She blinked and it seemed her eyes regained color. 'What are you doing?' she yelled with her 4 year old voice. 'Mommy! Stranger danger!' she yelled. I just walked away from the ungrateful brat. When i reached home i either figured people were alot less careful now and days or they were just plain sucidal.

I took off my clothes and stepped into a warm shower. I spent sometime there just standing over the shower letting the warm water sooth away today's stress. After i finished washing myself i stepped out of the shower in a towel. I walked into my room and put on my underwear and pants. My hair still wet because i hadnt bothered to dry it yet. I went looking for a shirt becuase the water from my hair falling on to my chest and back was making me cold.

'So you're the dobe messing with my plans '

I turned around to see a pale emo looking guy sitting oh so very comfortably on my bed. 'What the- who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?' i questioned. 'Im a demon named sasuke. Im here because you've srewed with my deaths and now you have to pay human.' he said as he licked his lips looking over at me.

'Pay? I can kindly kick your uptight ass out of my place or i can call the cops as payment for beaking in and i think i'll charge you for bringing all your crazy shit here. Your choice buddy.'

'I think i'll choose option three,you know the one where you become by slave for each of the lives you costed me today? Oh i say thats about...more than a 100 years.' he sneered at me. 'You certinly are a..attractive human, you'll do nicely.' he said.

He got up,grabbed and kissed me hard,to the point where my lip started bleeding. One of his hands traveled down to cup my left cheek with his hand. He bit my neck as i felt blood trinkle down..then burning.. My neck started to burn! 'Ahhh! What the hell did you do?' i asked grabbed my neck with one hand as i curled in pain on the floor.

I marked you,your mine now. Til i say so. Til i break you. Til you bore me. Then you die.

The burning...my vision flooded with the color red then the color black. I sighed as i lost conshousness.(sorry about this word...ima horrible speller.)

********************  
Sorry about those who tryed to read it before. The thing made an error of whatever and yeah the words didnt come up. Review plz?  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Lost Innocence.

Another edit, hopefully it will end up better.  
Warnings: Yaoi. Mature content. Rape. Slight insanity. Read at own risk.  
Disclaimer: I have never owned Kingdom Hearts, its characters or settings.

Riku's Point of View ;  
It wasn't long before we both were at the top of the stairs. Our hands on our knees as we desperately caught our breath. Our chests moving visibly as our lungs greedily took up air. Our hearts racing from the sudden exertion. I took in air silently, though my lungs burned for me to take deeper gulps. Sora's pants, however, were unguarded. He showed how weak he was without a care, and yet he was the strongest person I would ever know. "I -win." He said in between pants. I could only smirk, inhaling a lot of air before I could feel like I could talk again. "You - wish. I'm just out of shape Sora." I said casually, ignoring the dull ache of my whole body, the most painful ache being my heart. It seemed that I was still weak.

Before long, Sora moved normally once more. Envy bit at me to realize Sora now was more fit than I was. In my current state anyways. I pushed away the pain, I needed to man up. I needed strength, now and for what I planned. "Yeah, yeah Riku." He said with a roll of his azure eyes, his hands going to clasp behind his head. His signature look, oh and his goofy smile. The smile was infectious, because I felt my own lips twitching into a smile as well.

Sora sat down on the wooden floors, I soon followed his example. Sitting across from him before he began on the 'business' I had proposed. The heartless strategies, which I couldn't really care about. I might have looked alert in the words he spilled from his lips, but I was just staring at him. The boy I had known from the island was just a bit more grown up. The baby fat replaced with muscles that were defined but not bulky. His figure much more slender, and lean, yet I was still taller. I suspect I will always remain taller than the youth.

Sora's eyes set on me, his lips moving in my direction and I had the faintest feeling that maybe I was supposed to react now. "Earth to Riku..." he laughed with a little wave in front of my face, I smiled in return." Sorry, spaced out." I muttered. Not loud enough to match Sora's usual voice pitch, not low enough to be considered whispering. "I said- I was thinking that we could tag team with Donald and goofy,or we could do trinity.." he explained. "Oh yeah, that's fine." I answered in return. I was more careful from there to nod every now and then, and make noises of approval even if I didn't know what I was agreeing to. It all wouldn't matter for long anyways. The day bled into the setting sun before Sora finally sighed in content at whatever plan he had formulated.

I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted to stay here, to keep talking, or just listening to him. To be able to be content just for having his attention and friendship. As he moved to get up, to leave to go to her again, the spell was broken. I understood that time moved forward and slowly, time was creating a gap between me and Sora.

I had to close that gap, once and for all.

"Sora, wait." I heard myself saying. Sora looked at me puzzled, but sat down hesitantly. "What is it Riku?" He asked worried, truly worried that it was something serious. I kept my silence though I partly wanted to run. To run away and avoid what I had to do to make Sora mine. Losing Sora was what kept me going though. What made me get up and walk over to the abandoned toy box. What made me grab the old jump rope in my hands, and test it to make sure it wouldn't break easily. "This will work" I whispered, but Sora must have caught it for he questioned me right away. "What will work Riku?" Sora asked, head cocked to the side in confusion. "... What are you doing with that old jump rope?" He asked a bit more quietly as I approached him just as quietly.

My expression changed slowly to a darker one, and in a reflection, Sora's changed as well. He began to stand up stand up slowly, but I couldn't let that happen. Taking him down on his feet would prove to difficult in my current state, so I pounced.

"Riku!" Sora screamed. I needed to cover his mouth, but we wrestled on the floor for the longest time before we were both panting again. Both weaker from wrestling. Sora had landed good punches on my body, and had almost hit my face if I hadn't dodged it in time. I hadn't punched him back, I couldn't bare to. What I had planned for my poor friend, was much worse than bruises from petty punches. "Riku.. stop. This isn't you. Fight the darkness, I know you can!" He implored. I looked down at him, giving a heavy sigh.

My hands tightened around his pinned wrists above his head. "Sora..." I began, not knowing that to say. How to explain to the boy I loved, the boy I loved enough to desperately want to keep, that I wasn't being controlled? That this lust, this- whatever I was doing, was something that had been building up for years without anyone's knowledge. "Riku? Riku! Please, come to senses, you-" he began rambling, eyes so filled with hope. "Sora, I'm not being controlled." I said slowly, letting it sink it as I licked my chapped lips. "You're not... Then what are you doing! Let go!" He said, now getting angry in a way I hadn't seen before. Squirming in my grasp, but I held him down as if my life depended on it. I should have listened, I should have released him right then and there and laughed it off as a joke... but I couldn't.

"No." I muttered. Sora stopped moving. "No?" He asked, confused beyond his wildest dreams that I had said no. "I've wanted you, Sora." I said, my voice growing as my strength seemed to increase. A happy, and manic laughter that bubbled in my chest, but I held it down least I terrify him more. "And now..." I smiled, and allowed myself to chuckle a bit. "I finally have you."

Sora...well flipped. He used all his strength to resist me. He screamed at me, telling me I was wrong or confused. That I could take it back and if I let him go it would all be okay. I did nothing of the sort. It took a lot of dragging and more wrestling to move him closer to the wooden railings, but in the end, I managed to do so. I was even able to successfully tie his wrists to the railings with the jump rope without any major injuries. Don't get me wrong, he put up a fight and tried to use the keyblade for help, but what could I say? I was just too determined for his resistance.

I couldn't wait around anymore, and it was bound to happen anyways. I pinned down his kicking legs as I undid the many belts and button of his pants. After I had removed his shoes of course. Sora was crying for me to stop the whole time and I could not handle his pleading voice anymore. "Sora. Please stop." I said kindly, while I tore away his pants from his legs. Leaving him in boxers, socks and the rest of his top half clothing. "Riku. Please don't..." he said voice shaking. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"I wanted my first time to be with Kai-" Sora cut off in mid-sentence. I had leaned over him and put my hand gently over his throat. A threatening gesture maybe, but her name made the sound of a shrill high pitched scream of a heartless come to my mind. "Dont. Ever. Say. HER. Name again. You got that? IF you EVER do, I'll kill her. I promise you. I'll kill her with you watching. You're mine. I'm going to make belong to me right now!" I spat, moving to yank away the last piece of clothing that was blocking my way. Sora looked at me as if I were a monster. Tears finally fell down his cheeks.

Sora turned his head away, and then, let out a choked sob. "Who are you?" He asked in a dejected tone.

As if he really couldn't believe I was Riku. Well I was... I was just changed a bit. Still, I could not turn back now. It was too late.

I positioned myself in front of him, put his legs on my shoulders and leaned over him. He struggled against the binds, his legs moved off my shoulders and after the fourth time of putting them there, I gave up. "Fine" I growled, my hand going over to tightly cover his mouth before forcing myself inside him. His eyes shot open, tears now ran down freely. A muffled scream came from him as I let out a moan. I forced our bodies into a slow beat in sync. I had been so lost in the pleasure that I hadn't realized something warm inside Sora made it easier to push inside. From the smell, my eyes shot open from my activity to see blood pooling around our two bodies.

I also realized Sora was now quiet, as I let go his mouth, my hand had left a red imprint on his face from how hard I had been pressing down. His blue eyes were dull and had a far away look. The only sounds that came out of him anymore were small pitiful whimpers of pain with every thrust. When I came inside him, Sora groaned weakly. His eyes closing in a pained expression as he turned his head to his side. I slowly pulled out, and moved to remove the jump rope. Sora's wrists had been fire ant red when I released them.

I had actually worried that the blood hadn't reached his icy hands, so I rubbed them slightly to get the blood flowing normally. Sora looked at me through nearly shut eyes, his chest moving slightly. "You won't hurt her now...right?" His horse voice rasped out. I sighed, it seemed Sora still didn't understand. I decided to go along with it though, somewhat. "No, I won't hurt her, as long as you say good bye to her tomorrow and leave as planned for the heartless trip." I said. I could tell him he was never coming back, but it was best to leave it vague.

"What do you mean...good bye?" Sora asked, eyes opening a bit for me to see the rising panic. I sighed again, poor Sora just couldn't put two and two together sometimes. It was also sad that he caught onto that, maybe it just had been a poor choice in words.

"It means, we are leaving Destiny Islands, and are never coming back. Choose Sora, staying here or Kairi's life?"

I proposed, letting go of his hands to see the sun finally set completely into the darkness of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

If life is a path,a game and learning experience; how come all the hikers die?, all the gamers lose?, and nobody has yet to find a cure for death?  
-kimmyko.

Warnings:yaoi,language..very emoish thoughts..sexual content..sex read at own risk..  
Disclaimer: i dont own naruto, or anything that is naruto-ish.

This naruto is VERY emo-ish...so yeah,just a warning there.  
8888888888888888888888888888

If this morning someone told me i'd be sleeping next to a demon on my bed like lovers, i would have soo punched their face in..

Naruto's point of view

When i woke up, the burning and fever was gone and i was alone was probably going to be a average thing for this guy, er- demon. I was going to get the hell out of my apartment before something else happens. I groggily reached over for my wallet on my night table. Got up and walked to the door. Grabbing my keys off the key hook and walked out the door.

Locking my door,i walked down the horrible smeliing hall. Pushing open the door to the stairs, i stepped down the flight of stairs in a rhythm. The clerk of apaprtments was there her name was hinata,her family owned the apartments. She was very pretty,shy and nice,good she was the type of girl i'd like to marry one day.

'oh,um h-hello naruto. H-how is your m-morning today?' she stammered a faint hint of blush in her cheeks. 'im fine,you hinata?' i asked politely. 'i-im good.' she said. 'well,i'll see you later blue rose(my nickname for the shy girl),ive got to do somethings,maybe we'll go out for pizza or something, sometime' i said with a wink as i walked out the door.

I just walked down the sidewalk not even knowing where i was going. It was a saturday after all. I decided to go to the park...

When i reached the park i sat down on an empty bench in a shady spot. I sat and layed back watching the childern laugh and play in the playground. Games of tag or hide and seek. Their mothers keeping a watchful eye over them while having conversations with other mothers. Bikers,riding around slowly on sidewalks. Joggers in running outfits listening to music plugged into their ears. Creating their own worlds with music,isloated from the rest of the world.

I sighed,tired.. So tired. Why me? Was i the only guy that this has happened to?..maybe. Who would be stupid enough to unknowingly piss off a demon? Apparently i can. First place for being naruto the airhead uzumaki.

I decided to ignore those thoughts for a second. Then at the strangest moment i watched a probably 12 year old girl blow up a condom and start hitting a kid with it. God is that how far our society has fallen? 12 year olds playing with condoms?

I could just see it now, 'monopoly, out of business!' 'come get condoms! Its the newest toy all the cool kids on the block have!'... Almost makes me shamed to be human.

I got up and made by way out of the park. Im pretty sure the whole condom thing left me scarred for life. Ah well just anther thing to add to 'how I naruto uzumaki am messed up' list, this will be my 126th entry. I dont know whether to celebrate or go kill myself.

I wonder what would happen if i did kill myself. It would probably be like this. A news paper,in the back on the right side bottom of the page a small box with tiny print: Local nobody commits sucide, news paper editor complains about waste of ink on this report. And then a picture of me drunk from some party i dont remeber right now. Yup, seems like the most logical outcome.

Ting...ting...i heard a sound.. But i ignored it and kept walking. When i looked up i saw the apartments again. God i REALLY needed to get a life. Or entertain my self with something Fun and addicting.. My first option was drugs. But hey getting drugs took effort...which i didnt have much of. So cross that out..for now.

'HELLO? Earth to clueless! HEY! Im TALKING to YOU!'

I looked around and only saw people walking past me and cars vrooming by. Some People walking looked creeped out when they saw me stare at them and others probably didnt care.

'Gosh! Am i speaking anther lanuage here? You no speaky english?'

I still couldnt see anyone talking to me..or atleast looking like they were.

I saw a quick blur of purple light and i sneezed. I felt something grab me and pull me into a dark alley. I fell to the ground. Then in front of me was a girl. She has purple hair and a purple star on her cheek,she was pouting and had her hands across her chest. Her shirt was checkered black with purple and she had black boots that went you to her knees.

'Well took you long enough. Im yuki.' she said.

'Right...and this matters why?' i asked her. 'Ugh ive come to protect and keep an eye on you, i really dont know what master sasuke sees in you. Your really dense for a human,but you are cute so i guess that makes up for it.' she told me. 'great so your my baby sitter from the demon sasuke? Geeze just when i thought my life couldnt get any worse. Now i have a babysitter when 16 years old.' i mumbled.

'Hey grumpy,im here cause my master sasuke sent me. If i had no choice, neither do you. Now there are two options you cheer up and make it snappy so we can actually have fun or keep being emo self and i'll bother the hell out of you for kicks.' she said with smirk and an evil gleam in her eyes.

'hmft, what are you anyways?' i said her. 'Im a demon, sasuke made me so he's my master. I have to obey him. Even if it includes watching over his moody human. I have magic like him but not nearly as strong as him, his the most powerful demon there is.' she said proudly.

'How old are you?' i asked. 'im more than a hundred years old' she chirped.

'I see..so what, can people see you?' i asked her. 'Well yeah but only when i want them too,like right now. From human's point of view your talking to your self, you nut' she giggled. ~sweatdrop~ 'fantastic' i mumbled walking away from her.

As i walked yuki trailed next to me. Ranting on and on,eventually i tuned it out. We must have been a weird pair,walking the sidewalk. A blond with his hands in his pockets,black hood over his face and a uninterested look on his face with a hyper little ten year old looking girl skipping along next to him talking happly.

'im boooored.' she groaned. 'lets go to france! They make great bread and food there.' she said. 'what do you mean go to france? I dont have the money or means to go there' i told her. 'hft..money. Who needs that when we have magic?' she giggled. 'wait what are you-' i couldnt even finish my sentence before she grabbed my hand and the world spinned with the colors mixing together.

Just when i thought i might threw up my guts and my head would pop from all the pressure, I feel to ground. 'ugh...' i groaned. I slowly my body and forced my eyes opened. Yuki was standing,with her eyes closed inhaling a deep breath. 'ah,fance' i said in a wishful tone of voice.

I perked up on my elbows. We were on a hill over viewing the whole city,the world famous tower sticking up out in plain view.

Fance the city of le amor... How corny is that?

When we are walking around the city like tourists i noticed the people wore normal outfits than black and white like most posters and ideas when people think about france. 'Oooo! France has change over the last,wait what time is it?' she asked. 'uh..its 8:45pm' i said. 'No dummy,what date is it? Year month day things like that.' 'well its the 26 of may, 2010. Happy kiddo?' i asked her.

'Wow its been...atleast a 23 years. How this place has changed. ' she whistled for effect. 'ok yuki now that we here,and i dont know about you but im hungery for ramen. How are we going to eat? I dont have any french money on me and im pretty sure you dont either.' i told her. 'Hm..i have an idea! Oh and dont complain about it later.' she said.

She pulled us into an alley. Purple aura surranded her and she began to grow into an adult. Then she touched me and i started to shrink! I covered my mouth to hold back a scream. I looked through a broken and grimy mirror leaning on a trash can. God damn i was five years old again! But thank goodness my clothes had shrunk with me.

'Ok heres the plan, im your mom,your my kid and im going to get some guy to buy us food. Ok? Ok.' she grabbed my hand and pulled me. We had found some benchs by a fountain and we sat down. Yuki had barely sat down when a guy had walked over. I sat to listen them talking in french, oh how fustrating not understanding what was going on.

Yuki put on and cutesy face then the guy said something. Yuki giggled. Then she turned and told me 'ok his taking us to a resturant he doesnt know english so thats a good thing.' she said. I would have left my mouth opened if i didnt think a fly would wonder in and choke me. Yuki must have a way with words if she achieved this. Note to self:never get into an agruement with her.

I will most likely lose.

I had to sit in a boaster seat...if ra was watching this im sure his ass was entertained. I put my head down as yuki and the guy talked in foreign. Finally the waiter came over.

'Hello and welcome to le cheze' he said. Le cheze? They named a resturant after cheese? Weird. 'May i take you order?' he asked. Yuki and the guy ordered in french. Wait she said ramen! I dont care what language its in, ramen is ramen. The greatest stuff in the world. I sat up straight as i excitedly waited for a bowl of the world's best food.

After a while of waiting the waiter came back with my bowl of ramen,steam gently floating up into the air then disappearing. Then he brought two plates for yuki and the guy. I eventually found out that the green pukeish looking thing on their plates was cooked snails..it didnt make anything better that it was snails and not puke.

Our meals ended,the guy payed for them in weird gold coins and pale green paper and then they brought us bread. When i took a bite out of one i tasted paper. I spit it out and broke the rest of the bread and on the inside was, isnt this surprizing?, paper. I picked it up. On the front it had a message in english on the back, french.

'lately you have been getting good luck, dont worry your life with get even better' it said.

Wow...it was WAYY off from the truth. Lately i had been turned into the slave or whatever of a demon, gained a 10 year looking baby sitter who annoys the hell out of me and hey just for kicks and a free meal i was turned into a 5 year old. If this was good luck i must have had it backwards all these years.

Then without warning i was back in an alley with yuki standing next to me. 'What the hell? Ugh, whatever... change me back now damn it!' i told her. 'Yeah that guy was getting to be a prevert. But we did eat. Hold your diapers im on it, im on it!' she told me. The purple aura surrounded us again and we were back to normal.

'Ok. Home. Now yuki.' i told her. 'Dang your no fun,fine grumpy.' she grabbed my hand again and the world spun again,the colors mixing into black. And finally i fell on to,what i could only guess was a bed. When i opened my eyes i saw the familar crapy sealing and grey fan. I sat up and yes! I was at my apartment! Oh how i missed it..

Wow...isnt this bittersweet?

I looked around and saw no yuki. Then suddenly i saw her infront of my face, the size of one of my fingers. 'heh you thought i was gone didnt you? Well dont break out the bean dip just yet naruto, im not going anywhere.' she said with a smirk and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

'Yay!' she cheered out of nowhere as i was laying down, eyes closed. 'geeze yuki,my ears will bleed of these days. What are you yaying about?' i grumbled to her. 'A joyous event! Master's coming! He's close too!' she giggled like a school girl. Damn i thought..i wanted to sleep. Now i have to protect my virginity. Just peachy.

'My cute Slave! Im home!' sasuke said as he poofed up, out of nowhere.

I pretended to be asleep. 'aww will you look at him so peaceful... Yuki, is he really asleep?' he asked. 'Nope, he isnt master.' she chirped happyly. 'I see' he said. I could just picture him smirking. I opened my eyes only to find him on top of me and his face an inch away from mine.

'Ahh, what the hell are you doing?' i said as i tryed to push him off...all i succeded in doing was wiggled underneth his strength and bigger body. I froze when i felt something hard poke me.

'im horny and i want my slave' sasuke whispered lustfully into my ear. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head in a firm grip. He then put a knee up in my crouch and spreaded my legs apart. 'Yuki,outside. Dont come in til i say so.' he commanded. 'ok master' she said.

'Now where were we?' he said. His lips kissed me, then his tounge flicked over my lips asking for enterance. When i wouldnt,he forced his tounge past my lips. His other hand crawled slowly up my shirt to my nipple,then he teased,pulled and messaged it. He grounded his hips into me and i could feel his erection on me.

Then my body began to betray me.

I moaned so much. His tounge exploring what was my mouth,his hand touching my nipple and his erection grinding on my forming one, all of it sending waves of pleasure into my body. He stopped kissing me and i watched a trail of salva from our connecting mouths. It broke and left salva on the corner on my mouth.

'Ohh...sasuke...sasuke..oh...its..so..good... S-so good...' I moaned endlessly.

His hand came out off my shirt and ripped it clean off with one pull. His hands still holding me wrists, with him still grinding into me, he bent over and started licking and kissing my chest and stomach. He stopped moving and grabbed my wrists and tied them on the bed railings with probably magic cuffs.

He started kissing my stomach and lead him down to my pants. He kissed down my pants to my clothed erection. He kissed it,took it in his mouth and nibbed on it a bit and breathed his hot breath on it. I tryed to buck into his mouth to get more but his hands were on my legs preventing me from doing so. I needed more. I needed so much more.

Sasuke's point of view

I was teasing him,making him want me,need to to the point where- 'S-sasuke please...i need more..i n-need you..stop teasing me.' naruto said desperately. I smirked. To the point where he'd beg for me. I had activated the mark a while before. Thats when he started moaning so hotly.

I began to take off my clothes. When i was completely naked i came over to naruto and pulled off his pants and underwear letting proud little naruto jr stand tall. Naruto hissed,probably from his finally freed erection.

I couldnt wait any longer. The sight was to much. Naruto naked,panting softly,eyes closed with a blush on his cheeks and his erection just twiching in expectation. I put his legs on my shoulders and covered my two fingers with salva. Then i pushed them into his qivering enterance.

His back arched and let out a pained howl. I started stretching him alot. Finally when i saw fit i pulled my fingers out and positions myself behing him. In one full thrust i deepened my entire length into him. When his screams finally lowered to whimpering i began to move,every slowly not to harm him anymore but oh how damn tight he was. Then finally he started to relax and i picked up the pace.

Naruto's point of view

The pain had moved on and now pleasure had taken over. With each thrust i felt our body mirge into one. Our moans and rythmns together. Til we reached the point where we were both on the edge. I organismed all over my stomach. And sasuke shivered and groaned my name as his hot cum filled my insides.

I was left dazed and sasuke pulled out. He flipped me on my stomach. I felt something enter me. Then he slipped on my underwear and mumbled some words under his breath. I felt my underwear tighten a bit. He then layed down by me and grabbed me by the waist. 'What did you do?' i mumbled sleeply. 'i put a butt plug into you and a spell on you so you can take your underwear off unless i say so or let you' he said.

I was shocked but too weak to do anything. His nail ran down my neck making a little cut and blood came up. He licked it away and then the mark started burning. His grip got tighter and he growled into my ear.

'If you ever betray me,you will pay. If this point on you are never to touch anyone again. No kissing, hugging or even accidental elbow rubs. If you EVER! EVER do YOU WILL PAY. YOUR MINE,i'll never let you forget.'

Ooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo o Whoa! 1304 words...lot of work .  
Review plz? 


	4. Chapter 4

I tryed sniffing coke once but the ice cubes got stuck in my nose -unknown person

Warnings:yaoi,language..very emoish thoughts..sexual content..sex. Now including crossdressing! For a limited time only!...i think. read at own risk..

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto, or anything that is naruto-ish.

This naruto is VERY emo-ish...so yeah,just a warning there.  
8888888888888888 'You are never to touch anyone again. No kissing, hugging or even accidental elbow rubs. If you EVER! EVER do YOU WILL PAY. YOUR MINE,i'll never let you forget.'

Naruto's pov~

I woke up sore.. Sasuke is still sleeping. His hands draped over my waist. Ignoring the pain,i fueled myself with anger and managed to get out of bed. I would probably win an award for 'Most pain tolerant after being raped' but hey,i dont think i would be proud recieving it.

I walked up to my big mirror in my closet,one where i could see my whole body.

Bruises every where...or are they hickeys?... Bruises sound way better I thought as i poked said 'bruises'. Then i noticed i was wearing my black underwear. As i turned to see my back there was a button shaped thing on the back of the underwear. I touched it and my knees lost their strength as i fell on them.

Now i remeber...god...its..a butt plug. I got up and now...i was the most umcomfortable ive ever been in my life. As i walked i could feel the tip of it deep inside me. And..HIS Cum inside me...still liquid...disgusting.

'Goodmorning my cute naruto' i heard a sasuke say. I walked over to him as best i could. 'YOU BASTERED! TAKE THIS GOD DAMNED THING OUT OF ME!' i screamed. 'Tisk,tisk, heh. Still havnt learned your lesson? Well dont worry,i have enough punishments for my disobedient slave. Now come here.' he said calmly.

I growled, shook my head,and crossed my arms across my chest.

'Aw...and here i thought we would have an easy going morning. One,where after morning sex i would have taken off the butt plug and we could have gone some place nice. But i guess not.' he said still with a smile on his face.

His finger moved in a motion to come closer. The mark burning again,i felt the world begin to blur. When my vision came back a bit to notice i was being held down my magic cuffs again and sasuke was stroking my member.

God...who ever invented magic i hope magic srewed him in the ass.

Sasuke's pov~

His eyes dazed and unfocused. I tenderly stroked his member to stiffen. I continued to play and massage his wonderful organ till his organism came. He shuddered as it took place. His member went limp and i carefully took a specialized cock ring and slipped it on him.

Making sure it was just one twist tighter around the size of his cock.

'You know what i put on you, and in case your dense enough that you dont, its a cock ring. You cannt pleasure yourself, til i let you cum. And you cannt let anyone else do it because i will send them to the hottest part of hell and you'll never see the light of day. Simple. I suggest that you start being nicer to me,love.' i sneered to him.

I turned off the mark and naruto looked at me with pure hate in his eyes.

If glares could kill, his glare could have been one of those mass murderers that make my job as a demon easyer.

'Well come on sunshine. Lets go have fun.' i smirked. I pulled him to stand and i knew exactly what i wanted him to wear. I snapped my fingers and looked ...oh ra...i LOVED magic.

Naruto's pov~

He snapped his fingers and then i felt clothes on me. I walked over to my closet. My eyes bugged out and my mouth gaped open and close as i pointed to the mirror in shock. I stepped back and tripped over a soda can. I opened my eyes again ignoring the pain in my back side.

There...my body was. I was dressed in a black, short and puffy gothica dress. Socks that ran up to my knees and white shoes. A black leather coller around my neck. And my hair long and curly at the end. The three whiskers on the side of my face gone.

'You stupid teme! What. The. Hell? If you wanted a damn girl,go get one! I. Am. A. Fucking guy! Or do you not know that? After you had raped me i think you would know that! ' i hissed in anger.

'Temper temper. And remeber be nice to me naruto..you dont want anther punishment right?' he cooed.

'I dont know what kind of drugs you demons take, but im sure as hell not wearing this.' i said smugly.

'Oh really? Well if you dont i'll make you wear a THONG and only a thong in public.' he smirked.

'A thong is for girls.' i growled. 'I know,thats the point. Naruta.' he laughed. 'Now come here. Seeing you in that got me excited.' he said huskly. I walked over...who knows what the hell he'll do...

His hands traveled up my legs to my underwear. With his thumbs he felt the ring and plug. Licking his lips with his eyes closed.

I fought the urge to go puke my guts out the window..and to punch him squarely in the face. 'Heh..well lets go naruta' he smirked. He roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

Sasuke's pov

As naruto locked his apartment i noticed yuki was standing next to me. 'Hello yuki, how are you?' he asked her. 'Im doing great master. Ive had lots of fun with naruto er- your human'. She said with a smile.

'Thats nice to know yuki, well how do you think he looks now?' i asked as i pulled naruto's wrist. Making him stumble into my embrace. He scowled as i grabbed his waist. Killing his chances of escaping. Yuki looked shocked for a second.

'O. My. Jee! He looks soo kiwi! Hehe...he's in punishment right master? If he wasnt,he wouldnt be dressed like this.' she said.

'yes i agree,he does look kiwi' i said as i rubbed my cheek on his.

'Bite me you teme.' he growled. I laughed and whispered into his ear 'Sure, where?'. He shuddered and muttered something along the lines of 'Go fuck yourself.' 'Now why would i do that naruto? When i can fuck that sweet little ass of yours.' i laughed.

He just ignored me.

I just shruged it off. The three of us climbed on to the elevator. As we went down i kept kissing his neck for fun even though he tryed to move out of my grip. With the last ding we had arrived to the first floor. There was a blue headed girl at a desk. We walked out.

'Oh hi naruto.' she said. We got closer and she gasped. 'Oh im sorry miss, i mistook you for my friend. You look awfully like him.' she said. 'Well miss hinata *Looked at name tag* this is naruto's cousion, currently i am dating her, isnt SHE the cutest?' i said as i cuddled against naruto.

Naruto's pov

I felt my self turn red. I thanked kami,ra and all the other gods that she didnt reconize me...and that sasuke had kept his trap shut. I growled when he said she. He was just milking this for fun.

He pinched my side and whispered into my ear. 'Kiss me or i'll tell her everything. Judging by the beet red blush you have, you must really like this girl.'

Damn him! I swallowed every bit of pride and dignity. I turned and crashed my lips on to his. Before i could pull away he grabbed the back of my head and deeped the kiss.

'Thunk!' i heard. I pushed him away to find hinata had fainted. 'wow...pretty weak girl you like, but then again your weak so it works out i guess.'

'Naruto dont worry,she'll be fine. As soon as we're out the door i'll make her wake up and forget this happen.' yuki said.

I really must thank yuki sometime.

I walked uncomfortable and every now and then i got wolf whistles from guys. Geeze those idiots. 'So naruto since its lunch and im hungery lets go to a place called-'

Oh man please dont say ..

'The konaha cafe.'

Damn! Kami must really like srewing around with my life. If i ever do met kami, i will bitch slap him...or her.

Before i knew it i was standing in front of the resturant with sasuke gripping my wrist and yuki standing on my other side. Sasuke opened the door for the both of us. The cafe was night dark inside as always. I picked the table in the far corner away from people.

As we sat down we heard singing. I turned to see sakura singing there,one of her usual songs. Sakura,ino and koran were singing waitresses for the caf .

Sakura and ino had a gay relationship that they expressed whenever they could. And thank goodness our neighborhood wasnt homophobic. Then they'd have some problems.

That fact is no boy could stand those two. It was not a surprize they turned gay and 'Found' each other.

Sakura finished singing and ino climbed onto the stage. Sakura gave her a short peck on the lips and walked over to our table. 'Hello welcome to konaha caf ,what would you like?' she said as she had a note pad in her hand. Her eyes and smile directed towards me.

'I would like you to kindly take your goo goo eyes off my date before i tell your girlfriend. Im pretty sure that wont help with your relationship. And i would like the best sushi plate with the finest wine you have and as for my date a bowl of ramen,pork favored.' sasuke said.

'R-right way sir' she said as she scurried off.

'Wait,how do you know i like pork favored ramen?' i asked him. 'The empty cups of it in the trash and the millions you have in the cabinets were a dead give away' he smirked.

::Sweatdrop:: 'Right..' i mumbled.

'Im going to the bathroom..' i grumbled. 'Hurry up then.' sasuke smiled.

Slowly i walked to the bathroom as best i could. When i reach it,i ran inside. Entering one of the empty stalls i removed my underwear and took off the butt plug and cock ring.

My body returned to normal. My hair shortened and my whiskers returned.

I bent down and removed a loose tile on the floor. In the floor there was a box. I quickly pulled the box out. In there was a black t-shirt and blue jeans with clean underwear and black shoes.

Hey i always have hidden places like this. Call me paranoid. And lets say a few embarrassing moments happen here,so im prepared.

One including a certain queer couple that shall remain nameless, clawing away my clothes in anger after a certain rude comment about them.

But hey u live and learn no?...

Now a fully clothed in normal clothes naruto stepped out of the stall. I climbed on the window and jumped down to the parking lot. A bus was at a close bus stop, with a line of people getting on.

I dashed across the lot and to the line of people. I jumped on the bus just before the doors closed. Quickly putting the 50 cent pay i sat down in an empty seat at back.

I didnt know where i was going...but it had to be better than where i was. Now all i had to do is not to get found..

8888888888888

Review plz.


	5. Chapter 5

The key to a good relationship is the key, now give me back to key.  
-unknown person

Warnings:yaoi,language..very emoish thoughts..sexual content..sex. Read at own risk..

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto, or anything that is naruto-ish.

This naruto is VERY emo-ish...so yeah,just a warning there.

Before i begin this story i want to thank sgofyyah13 for being a reviewer from the start,thank you. You gave me motivation to continue it past the first chapter.

And i want to thank Kai for the questions, they have helped with the story. And i will try to answer them in this chapter,so if i missed one,or you have new ones dont hesitate to ask. That goes for everyone else too.

I want to thank all my reviewers, for giving me the motivation my short attention span needs =)

888888888888888

I didnt know where i was going...but it had to be better than where i was. Now all i had to do is not to get found..

Naruto's pov

I woke up on the bus, i was the last one on it and the bus driver kept yawning like mad. Thus making me yawn.

Stupid contagious yawns..

'Finally! Last stop! Off blondy,i gota get me some shut eye.' he growled. I Just quietly walked off the bus,making sure i ran past him so he wouldnt do anything.

Walking on the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets and head down. I looked up to see the sun slowly rising.

I hated the place i had to go right now...

I walked through the bushes to an abandoned playground.

The titer totter layed rusting, the swing's seats falling apart because of the decaying metal, and the slide's paint peeled off. As i walked over a old,torn faded blue blanket came to my face. Quickly i caught it and stared at it.

At the bottom right there was an orange swirl...

FLASHBACK~~

'Mommy,look i can go on the big boy swings now! Come push me mommy!' a little 4 year old boy squeeled in excitement,holding a blue blanket on his left hand tightly.

'Ok hunny i'll be right there i just want to take a picture of you my darling boy' a beautiful blond woman said, in her saturday blue dress and white sun hat. She looked through her purse for her camera.

'Aww mommy anther one? That'll be the gazilbon one you've tooken.' the little blond boy said waving his hands in the hair ,pouting. Knowing it would just make his mother chuckle warmly.

His mother stood with the camera trying to capture the moment,when a man in a grey sweater and sweat pants came up behind her with a hood over his face

The boy stared as a man in grey agrued with mother. Then trying to take mother's purse.

A yell for help. In a empty park.

The sound of a bullet fired. And a scream of agony.

The little boy watched as slient tears ran down his face.

The grey man left with mommy's things.

And mommy fell to the ground.

'Mommy...mommmy...please get up mommy...please...you can take the picture now...please mommy...' a boy sobbed shaking his mother's body softly. Rubbing the tears in his eyes with the small blanket.

'Mommy please wake up...please.. wake up...'

END OF FLASHBACK~~

I gripped the blanket even tighter,fighting back tears...this wasnt the time nor the place. Besides im 16 years old,i need to start forgetting about it. Slowly and painfully i let go of the blanket. Turning my back to it,to ignore the urge to go get it and let the wind carry it away.

I walked over to the corner and there was a small patch of flowers. I ripped them up and started removing the dirt. Surely after a while there was the box..i had left 6 years ago. I shook off all the dirty from it and took off the lid.

Inside were layers of money in it. Money from my parents. Many people had wanted to get their hands on the money so i, a ten year old at the time, set up different places like things that hid away money and items that if ever should become important to me,in a case of emergencies.

Stuffing the money into my jeans i walked away,out of that place without a second glance.

I ran, i didnt turn back or stop...i just kept running. I didnt know whether i was running from sasuke..or my past.

Some how i ended up in front of my grandmother's house. Jogging up the steps i started then to bang on her door. 'Hold your damn horses, im fucking coming!' a voice shouting on the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her 20's yet nobody knew she was about 50 to 60 years old,besides me. 'Hello baa-chan.' i said. 'I already told you not to call me that baka' she grumbled as she opened the door to come inside.

'Ok listen..grandma. I need help and since you know alot about...out of the ordinary things then maybe you can help me with my problem' i said.

'Ok...well what is it naruto?' she asked worryed.

'Um...i was turned into a sex slave for a demon, i ran away and theres this mark on me. I think he might be able to track me with it and i was wondering if you could take it off because its been a big pain in the ass,litterally. Or aleast make it so it doesnt work to his advatage' i said quickly.

She looked at me bugged eyed then regained her composure. 'I have this necklace, it will hide and surpress the mark but it wont remove it. The necklace could kill you since ive been the only one able to wear it for all these years. But since your my grandson i dont think it will' she said.

Taking off the necklace that was hidden under her shirt. She put it on me, and in a way, at that moment i felt lighter. As though pounds of weight on my shoulders had just been taken away. Ha sasuke! I just made it harder for you.

MEANWHILE...IN:  
SASUKE'S POV

'Please lord,spare me give anther chance' a man in grey clothes begged.

'No,take him away.' i said with a wave of my hands. The floor swallowed him up,he was now going to the chambers of hell to be tortured til the end of time.

My brother came in. 'Itachi,was do i owe this...unexpected surprize? Should you be helping father?' i asked him bitterly.

'I could be but something took me off for a second. Usually you tease and taunt your victims before giving them their sentence. So let me play to role of the concerned brother for a minute here and ask: is there anything wrong sasuke?'

I sighed.

Flashback~~

I sat in the resturant waiting for naruto to finally come out of the boy's bathroom. Tapping my finger on the table impatiently. How'd he had gotten in there without anyone noticing i would never know.

Our food was then brought and i gave up waiting. I stood up from my chair and stomped over to the bathroom. Inside there was nobody and all the stalls empty and closed except one partly open.

I walked over to it to find my toys on the floor and naruto's outfit there too. Including his underwear.

DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! HE ESCAPED! RIGHT FROM UNDER MY NOSE... BUT HOW? DAMN IT!

Heh...when i find him...HE WILL pay... And pay dearly...

I stomped out of the resturant.

He's mine. And he's not getting away that easyly...im going to get neji to track him..

He never fails.

END OF FLASHBACK~~

'Its nothing itachi, just my human..was missed placed. Neji will find him though. If i can count on any demon hunter, it would be him.' i sighed.

'Im amased,this whole change in attitude over a human? Pathetic...' itachi said as he turned around and walked away to father's chambers.

Now i remebered why i never told HIM anything. He was an ass 24/7.

'My lord!' a shout came with the opening of the main doors. There stood neji the hunter. His eyes pale and his fangs sticking out the corners of his mouth as usual.

'What is it neji? Have you found him yet?' i asked.

'No my lord, as i was tracking his all ready weak signal, at the sun rise time the signal just vanished. Without any other trace.' he huffed out breathlessly.

'His..signal gone? How can that be?... Damn it neji why didnt you find him sooner? I order you to continue this search until you find him signal or not.' i growled. My eyes turning bloody red from fury changing from their usual coal color.

'I a-accept my lord. I give you my word and undying promise,i shall find him for you' he said with his body radiating fear.

'You'd better or i'll have a comfortable spot for you in hell' i sneered.

'Yes my lord' he said quickly, looking down.

'Dismissed.' i waved my hand in dismissal.

I sighed and cupped my face..thinking about naruto.

YUKI's pov~~

I watched as my master was really torn up about his human. I missed naruto too...he was younger than i was and i actually had some laughs with him.. But i felt bad for master because when i sensed naruto's signal moving away from the resturant i didnt tell master..

I felt bad for naruto..for all he had to endure.. There was something about him...that deep down inside he was in pain. The fact that master had choose him,well im sure didnt make anything easyer for him.

I had watched as my master saw naruto's things laying on the bathroom floor, a face of pure agony crossed his face.

Master cared about naruto...but was too rough with him.

Naruto..just couldnt handle it...after all he was just a human.

I dont know who i would rather help...naruto.. The human in pain,my friend Or my master.. The one whos treated me well, like a father..

One day i'll have to choose,naruto or my master sasuke...but which one will i help?

88888888888888

Review plz. What do you think? All opinions are valued. ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Once a computer beat me at chess,it was no match for me at kickboxing.  
-unknown person

Song: Nickleback 'How you remind me' -this song sortof reminds me and ties into my story ^^

Warnings:yaoi,language..very emoish thoughts..sexual content..sex. Read at own risk..

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto, or anything that is naruto-ish.

This naruto is VERY emo-ish...so yeah,just a warning there.

Before i start this, to kai:  
Yes his grandma does live close to the park,sad fact but true. She had moved there before naruto's mother was killed. Why she stayed there..well thats for later on.

Sasuke checked up on naruto just after naruto had gotten on the bus and left. Sasuke said only he could remove them, but he only meant it like only he was allowed too.

Yes the man that killed naruto's mother did die. I couldnt let him live .-. The man died from the electric chair in jail. From getting caught killing anther person.

The rest i'll answer in this chapter or in others that will come.

Thank you for your questions! ^^

And thank you to all the ppl who read my story =) it makes me happy my existance isnt all that worthless =D ***************

One day i'll have to choose,naruto or my master sasuke...but which one will i help?

Naruto's pov~~ I had sat down with my grandmother and gone into detail about everything that happened. I watched as her expression didnt change, she wore an emotionless mask.

She was the only one i could trust and tell things to after mother died,she was the only one that actually cared after it happened. Although she shows it in pretty weird way.

'Well naruto, your going to need a place to hide you can stay with me. And I have a good friend, if any thing happens i want you to run and go to him. When and if you do have to go to him, i'll give you more information about him.' she said.

'Ok grandma, grandma why is it that you know so much about these type of things?' i asked her.

'Well..thats a story for another day. Now come with me,im going to give your body to ability to hold chakra. The first thing i'll teach you is a move called rasengon(An/ misspelled i know . bare with me.)' she said walking over to her basement door.

'Chakra? Rasengon?..whats that?' i said,not moving a muscle.

'God you dense child, all i said was come with me. If you really want to find out so badly get your ass off the couch and follow me.' she sighed with irriation.

'Ok ok geeze..so touchy grandma. No wonder you live alone. You just might bite someone's head off' i mumbled.

'Yeah,keep being a smart mouth and i just might bite off yours. Now come on brat.' she said with a smile. Leading me down to the dark..

~~HOURS LATER~~

Neji's pov~~

The signal of sasuke's human was strong in this old park. I noticed a a hole with an uncovered box there. As i came closer the box reaked of the human's smell. Perfect. I closed my eyes and took a deep inhale, to remeber the smell.

I opened my eyes to see the sun setting in the horizon. Giving off a purpleish color. I shook off those meaningless thoughts and continued my search.

I sensed where the signal was found dead...in an old house.

That lights were off, and the humans probably sleeping. Perfect timing. I could just grab his human, and that would be the end of my job, and the end to the risk on my life.

I transported into the house. Darkness surrounded me and i saw the outline of a figure in the corner. 'Click click' the chain of a lamp was pulled turning on the light.

'So what do i owe the pleasure of YOUR visit neji? Im pretty sure its not to drop by and have a cup of tea with me.' she sneered.

'Your right. I never did like human food..or humans for that matter. Why you so willingly turned into one, i'll never know. Maybe it was a moment of madness,no my old friend?' i said looking at tusnade straight in the eyes.

'It seems that old magic still keeps your human self looking 20, but hey im not complaining. Now to get down to business hand over the human,naruto.'

'You really think im going to let you waltz in here and take MY grandson, to that piece of trash sasuke? Over my dead body. And remeber DEAR neji, i was and always will be stronger than you.' she said standing, and pulling her sleeves up.

'Now hold those punchs back just for a second there tusnade. Why do you care about this human anyway? Your a thousands of years older than him and you know how sasuke gets when he wants something,and my head is on the line here.'

'You stupid fool, who told you to be a hunter huh? Thats why i stopped. But you,you cannt quit until you finish this job. And im sorry to say i wont let you. Now we can fight or go on your merry way. And just so you know,naruto isnt here. I sent him hiding and you know ive always been good at hiding things' she said with a evil sneer.

'Damn it tusnade. You always did know how to get under my skin. I'll see you in hell then,when you die. Dont think just because you turned human all the things you did will go away,the only difference now is that you'll have to suffer for them'.

I transported away as a look of hurt crossed her face.

Sasuke's point of view~~

I sat in my royal chair moving around a goblet of blood around. Positive O my favorite. I couldnt stop thinking about..naruto since he left. What shocked me was that he left. No one had ever left without my consent, never the less a weak human.

I sighed.. Shooking my thoughts off of him.

'My lord,neji the hunter is here to see you' a knight came into the room.

'Let him in.' i said.

'My demon lord ' he said with a bow. 'I have found out why the human's signal was lost,tusnade has covered up and hidden him.'

'And who is this tusnade?' i asked.

'Tusnade was a demon and used to be my partner in hunting who turned into a human due to magic she preformed herself. She is currently a human relative of said human naruto.'

'Damn, a used to be demon hiding a human? Great, she knows all our methods. My orders stay the same as last time, but this time dont dare come back in my presence until you have my human. I dont like waiting, so the clock ticks on your life .' i growled.

'Understood'

Naruto's pov.

I layed in a warm bed,hearding the sounds that came from the outside forest. I thought about what i would do now,in this strange place. And with this strange person named...well i forgot how to say it. I curled up a bit more and clutched my blanket tightly. And shut my eyes to begin to drift off to sleep..

Even though i was here.. In an unfamiliar place and unknown person, i..felt..safe.

8888888888

Review plz? I hoped i answered your questions. New questions willl be enjoyed ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Roses always have thorns 'Im fine,  
F-ucked up I-nsecure N-eurutic &  
E-motional

Just F.I.N.E.'- unknown person

Warnings: product of the twisted,funny and crazy mind of kimmyko-san...need anymore? Click back a few pages. And if ur too lazy, its extreme flashback, sex,other stuff dont like dont read

Disclaimer: I own naruto! Ha! Come get me lawyers and deal with my unicorn! =D...jk,not that insane.. Or am i 0.0?

Ah,well. Anyways heres the story my wonderful readers! Sorry i took sooooo long. My computer decided to act retarded like me and stop working..but its working again! ^^ 888888888888888

NARUTO'S POV~~

'come on, keep up kid! I need my research for my new book.' the old name named jeria shouted as he climbed the side of the female's bathhouse with amasing ability. It just goes to show how much effort goes into being a pervert.

I seriously hope i dont end up that mentally unsound...

'You go do it your self, you pervert. Im staying here.' i said as i kicked the soil underneth my converse. I sighed as i saw him drooling already over them. I didnt see what the deal was...

I walked away into the forest, no doubt he would soon get chased by the woman in angery mob form as always. He would most likely cross right here. I sat down on a big boulder on the trail.

I was in a forest, in a small village virtually in the middle of nowhere, and yet i was happy...at the very least i was away from..sasuke.

The brushes began to rustle across from me and a faint call. I began moving back a bit,getting ready to run if i had to. Out of nowhere a small little dog jumped ontop me, throwing me back,off the rock.

'Ahh!..ow!' i winced. I opened one eye to see a happy lil white puppy licking the side of my face. I blinked and opened both of my eyes. Confused i stared at the puppy.

'Heh wow seems he really likes you,wonder why.'

I turned to see a guy there. He had red paint on the sides of his face, wearing a black headband with a leaf? On it. He was sweating and had a 6 pack. How did i know? He was shirtless with a sweater tied around his hips.

His jeans were faded and ripped, he was also barefooted.

I quickly stood up and handed the puppy over to him. He looked at me straight in the eyes and took the puppy, scratching his head softly. 'Bad boy, running away like that, i dont know what got into you. But then again.' he turned to look at me.

'Im kiba,' he said extending his hand. 'whats your name? Oh and sorry about akamaru.'

I shook hands with him. 'Im naruto, no problem.'

'Have i seen you here before? Are you new or something?' he asked.

'Er- yeah i guess, just moved here.'

'Cool, want me to show you around? Where do you live?' he asked.

'I cannt really go anywhere right now, um..i dont know my self,the adress i mean.' i mumbled.

'why cannt you? Nah,no worrys, tell me when you figure it out. I gota feeling we're gonna be good buddies.'

'sort of waiting for someone. Ok i guess.'

The sound of angery shouts and the sight of a shoe landing in the far distance. 'well i guess he's here.' we both turned around to see jeria running from girls in towels,holding various items in their hands, their hair wild.

We both grabbed him. 'Dont worry girls, we'll take care of him for you,please return to your baths.' kiba said,sounding tough.

They grumbled and walked away.

'wow! That was a close one. Oh hey naruto. You already made a friend?' jeria said.

'jeria you know they girls dont like you playing peeking tom on them, one of those days they'll pull knifes on you instead of shoes and purses.' kiba said.

'wait you know jeria?' i asked.

'yeah,lets just say he's famous for being a pervert here.' kiba laughed.

'im not a pervert, im just conducting research here.' jeria grumbled.

'sure' i said as i rolled my eyes.

'Hey jeria. Do you think i could borrow naruto,show him around the village?' kiba asked.

'i dont see why not,just bring him to my house.' jeria said.

'Er- jeria? ' i tryed to whisper. 'd-do you think thats aa good idea? I dont even know the guy, what if he kills me or something?' i asked. ' he's not going to, ive known him for a long time. He's not that type of person.'

'Great so, Its settled. Frist i have to go change' kiba said as he grabbed my arm pulling me away from jeria.

88888888888888888 JERIA'S POINT OF VIEW 88888888888888888

I watched as naruto was helplessly dragged off by kiba. There was something about this kid. I wonder...

~end~

Tusnade's point of view~~

'so, i was right...naruto.. He..has my blood..demon blood. And since sasuke took his virginity, that makes naruto mostly attactive to boys. His aura attracts boys and makes them attached... Thats not good. That mean now sasuke wont stop till he get naruto, it wont be anther game to him.' i sighed.

'why is he so special to me?' i asked myself. Its what neji asked me.

He was..the last of my human family, the one ive taken care of since he was little.. Since his mother died, since his father died.

I sighed as i returned to my book.

SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW~~

I layed in bed. 'Take it away' i commanded. Two demons entered to take away the unconscious human from my bed. No matter what, it just wasnt the same like with naruto.

'Thats it, im fucking tired of waiting 'i said as i stood up,getting dressed. I grabbed my tracking items and my first stop was to this tusnade.

'Yuki!' i bellowed.

'Yes master?' she chirped.

'We're going to find naruto, im fucking tired of damn neji taking his sweet time.' i growled.

'oh goody! I missed naruto.' yuki smiled.

I opened the door to my bedroom. 'lets go, i want to be back by sun set'

NARUTO'S POINT OF VIEW~~

It was night now, and i was eating cotton candy. I looked around to see the carnival,the flashing lights and the excitement in the air.

'You came at a great time, really lucky. The only time we have the carnival in the village' kiba said. Walking with his hands in his pocket looking around. He was dress in a black band t-shirt named slipknot and baggy jeans.

'Yeah,lucky...' i mumbled.

'So are your parents with you too or are you on vacation or something?' kiba asked.

'My mom was murdered. My dad commited sucide afterwards. Vacation...sort of.' i said,staring intently into the big pink puff of candy.

'Im sorry.' kiba said weakly.

'Dont worry, it was a long time ago.' i mumbled.

'If you dont mind me asking, why did you father commit sucide?'

~FLASHBACK~

The ten year old boy gripped his backpack tightly. He slowly slipped the key into the lock, twisting it and opening the door without making noise.

The moonlight flooding a bit of the inside to only see beer cans,shattered glass , a dirtyed adult sock and a strain of the carpet naruto didnt even want to know what it was.

The boy stepped inside slowly closing the door again, wincing when the door made a soft click.

'Welcome home naruto.' his father camed out from the kichen 'Be a good boy and come here.'

I slowly walked into the door way. I watched him strike matches in the dark. Lighting 10 candles. I couldnt see anything except the outline of him and the candles.

'come here naruto' he said, i could almost see him smirking. I stood at the door way. 'I. Said. COME HERE.' he growled.

I took small steps closer. I gasped in horror when i saw that the candles werent in a cake,but in mud with insets crawling in and out of it.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me off the ground. I let out a pitiful cry of pain. And put me infront of his face.

'Happy birthday SON' he spat. Bits of his salava falling on my face, his breath making me want to wrench.

I twisted out of his grip and ran, with him right behind me. 'Where the fuck do YOU think your GOING? You ungrateful little runt.' he said. He grabbed the belt with pure sadism, hitting me over and over with the metal bit.

'ITS YOUR FAULT SHES GONE! YOUR FAULT!' he yelled over and over.

He grabbed a glass beer bottle and smashed it down on my head. I staggered to a dark corner. Drops of blood trailing behind me.

Everything was blurry, father had a knife. Rambling about 'killing me'. I saw his blurry figure fall and make crooking sounds. And finally slience. I fell unconscious.

Morning came. The house looking the same, furniture thorn and dirty, insets crawling freely. And my father in the middle, in his own pool of blood. A small knife stuck in his throat, his eyes unmoving and jaw slightly aslack.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

'Naruto? Naruto?' kiba asked desperately. Shaking me back and front. 'Hey kiba' i mumbled. His shoulders relaxed and looked worryed. 'you scared me, you just blacked out on me'.

'well lets go on the Ferris wheel' he said pulling me.

'wait,what? Ferris wheel? Why?' i mumbled.

'why not?' he asked confused. As though two boys riding the ferris wheel together was the most normal thing in thw world.

'Nevermind' i said.

We both got onto the seats,i tryed to scoot as far as i could from him.

Ironic, we stopped at the top of the ferris wheel. 'well?' kiba said.

I turned my attention away from the ground below and looked at him. 'well what?' i asked.

He gently cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly,yet passionately. I opened my eyes wide in surprise,as his remained closed. Slowly i closed my eyes. The kiss ended.

Kiba looked at me and smiled warmly.

'w-wait i-i told you were..'i started

'what? Straight? Nah, girls here are too shallow,i may be the captain of the football team but i cannt stand girls. Always throwing themselves over me. Trying to steal my first kiss.' he said.

'...first kiss? Then that means..'

'yeah, you were my first kiss..' he said happyly.

'oh..' i said. The ride stopped and i quickly got off. I dont know what to do. What if hes like sasuke?..

'wait naruto,please give me a chance!' kiba cryed out behind me. I turned to see him looking sadly. 'why kiba? Why should i?' i asked. 'Because,i want you. I dont know why but i feel i need you. Today,when we meet, i dont think it was coincidence, it was fate destiny!' he cryed out.

'I know, i know it sounds as chessey as chessey can get,but its true..please give me a chance. To be your boyfriend,to love you and care for you.' he said with pleading eyes,extending his hand.

'ok' i said as i took his hand. When i did,i felt like it was the right thing to do. 'come, i want to show you my house,my family isnt there right now,their at the carnival' he said.

He pulled me into the woods. Warning me ahead against, tree branches and rocks and twigs on the forest floor.

In no time we reached a house surround by trees. It was japanese, we took off our shoes and kiba opened the paper door. Inside he leaded me around till we had reached his room.

We had sat down on the bed and started to watch tv.

'Naruto?' he asked.

'yeah?'

'can i kiss you?' he asked.

'Sure' i whispered as his lips where already an inch away from mine.

We kissed a soft short kisses. They got longer and longer. Soon kiba was ontop of me. Our mouths opened to grant enterance for each other. Our moans sounding through the room.

Our bodys almost mirging into one, clothes removed and kisses shared. Hands and mouths exploring every inch of other. Passion shared,body heat against each other.

His throbing organ pushing and pulling deep inside me,slowly. Opening my senses,to every touch,every thrust and every kiss we shared.

A tinging sensation took over my body, close we were so close.

'Ah! KI-BA! ' i shouted.

'Naruto!' he cryed. As his seed filled deep within me, warming me.

He rode out his organism and fell next to me, panting softly. His arms snaking around my waist pulling me closer to him.

''I love you naruto, i'll protect you... I promise'' he mumbled before he fell asleep.

I gasped slightly before i fell asleep from exhaustion.

88888888888888888

Review plz? I offer you, a marshmellow sized,chocolate muffin,packed full of favor! ^^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Roses always have thorns

'when i die i want to go peacefully in my sleep like my grandfather. Not screaming like the passengers in his car' unknown person

Warnings: product of the twisted,funny and crazy mind of kimmyko-san...need anymore? Click back a few pages. And if ur too lazy, its extreme awsomeness,fighting,other stuff dont like dont read

Disclaimer: unforunately my unicorn died in a tragic accident involving a fruit loop,so naruto isnt mine again *cry cry,sob sob.*

Before i start this. Omg,i know i made naruto waay to easy...but he is emo so he just wants to be loved..

And tusnade is naruto's grandma. She had s-e-x (*giggles* im soo bad XD)with his grandfather which made his dad(yondame) and which eventually made him. The reason he has demon blood is because she gave it to him unintentionately. (I'll explain that later)

His grandfather died of old age. His father commited suicide and his mother was murdered...geeze pretty messed up childhood.

But hey, i do love a good tortured uke.

By the way, i forgot how to spell jraira in the last chapter. Please dont kill me! I have a cookies that are waiting to be eaten by me!

Anyways heres the story my wonderful readers! Please! For the love of cookies review! I want to thank all my reviewers so far. They each have giving me the will power to think. And that ladies and gentlemen is a big achievement.  
888888888888888

''I love you naruto, i'll protect you... I promise'' kiba mumbled before he fell asleep.

SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW~~

I flyed over roof tops, reaching for where the signal had reached a dead end. The sun began rising in the horizon. I growled, i was behind.

I reached a seemingly abandoned house. I teleported inside to find a woman drinking tea in what i could guess was in a kichen.

The woman looked up at me with sharp eyes, unbothered that a stranger was in her house. 'So you were expecting me werent you tusnade?' i asked casually.

In a blink of an eye i dodge a wooden table headed towards me. The sounds of it crashing on the wall behind me. 'And it seems im not welcomed.'

'No, your not' she said putting down the cup of steaming tea down on the counter.

'What are you doing here sasuke? Same thing your lacky was looking for?' she asked, her eyes throwing dagers at me.

'why yes, so i dont suppose hes here.' i said.

'No shit,stupid.' she growled.

I ran at her in a flash and choked her,picking her feet up a few inches off the floor. 'Be careful to who your talking to...human' i sneered.

Out of nowhere i felt a kick in my stomach and i slide backwards. My (royal) boots scrapping against the floor and finally to a stop. I clutched my stomach tightly. I looked over at her.

She was wiped her mouth. 'I know who im talking to. A little, pampered, palace demon brat,having a tantrum because he cannt find my naruto.'

I growled. 'He's mine! And you know it. The seal on him,makes him mine!'

'He's my grandson, and i didnt have to turn him into a possesion or put a cursed mark on him for him to become that.'

'I will find him, and when i do, i wont ever let him go. Even if it means i wont ever let him see the light of day again. You cannt stop me, not even with your brute strength.' i said.

'And you know what? Im tired of you, you little human bitch. You've cost me time from naruto, so now i'll do this.'

I moved up quickly to her. Putting both her hands behind her back in a hold. In a blur i finished the handsigns and placed my chakra covered hand on her back.

'AHHHHH!' she cryed out. Trying to twist away from my grip. Til the purple chakra was gone i removed my hand and hold on her. She fell to the floor unconscious with a thunk.

I placed a seal on her that makes her forget everything. From being a past demon to naruto. All she will know or think is that she is a regular human.

I teleported out again,i closed my eyes to try to find the signal. And for some reason there was a trail of sent. I guess that tusnade had just covered it up, when she had transported him away.

Now i was one step closer to naruto.

I transported to a village. I could see the people walking around in old clothes. Mothers holding their childern tightly,and the fathers carrying firewood or various tools.

I could smell naruto now,altho there was something- 'Master?' yuki said.

'yes? What is it?'

'Wheres naruto? I cannt really find his signal at all here.' yuki said worryed.

'He's here, i smell him.' i said. I headed towards the woods,where the smell got stronger.

There was a small house in the clearing. As soon as i had reached 5 feet from the house i felt a portection jutsu around the house. I tryed to push through it to find it was too strong. That it was an angelic protection justu.

'damn it!' i cursed. The only way to break it was to harm the one who created it.

'So, what brings you here?'

I turned to see a white haired man there,sitting on a giant toad.

'Im here to get whats mine.' i growled.

'whats yours...thats funny.' the man stood up on the toad and wings sprouted from under all the hair. The wings as white as snow and as bright as a light.

'Hmpft. An angel, ive never liked angels, they always get on my last nerve, like right now. It'll be a pleasure ripping those wings off of you.' i said,my eyes turning red and my teeth growing sharper and longer.

He looked calm. 'Down demon, just leave. You know naruto isnt yours. And as for that mark of yours,it'll be removed by the council of angels in 7 minutes. Then you wont ever be able to get him back, as the laws dictate. '

'DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! FUCK!' I roared. The council, i hated them! Always with their damned laws, foiling my plans.

'Save your breath.' he sneered.

Light parted against the clouds,shining down on the house. 'ah, so their a bit earlyer than scheduled.' he closed his eyes and bowed slightly

I kicked his head while he was distracted, knocking him unconscious. The jutsu flattering and disappearing.

I pounded down the land, breaking through the house to find him before they did.

I had found him,he was sleeping soundly in bed...with anther guy. 'NARUTO!' i roared shaking the entire house.

They both woke up looking surprized. Naruto turned white as a ghost. 'Who are you, what are you doing here?' the guy said standing up,holding the bed sheets to his naked form.

I smelled him on and in naruto. I felt myself changing in anger.

NARUTO'S POINT OF VIEW.~~

I watched as sasuke's skin turned darker, his eyes turned black with weird looking pupils, a dark cross on his nose and his hair turning purple. His nails turning sharp as claws and twisted wings coming out of his back.

((An: the same as when sasuke transformed in the vally of death,just without the purple lips, geeze i know he's gay but really...))

In a blink he had picked up kiba from the neck and throwen him at a wall. The wall cracking and falling ontop of kiba.

'NO! KIBA!' i yelled.

Sasuke turned to look at me with the most deadliest glare id ever seen. He picked me up by the throat tightly and looked at me straight in the eyes. 'And YOU...I CANNT WAIT TIL I MAKE YOU PAY, FOR EVERYTHING!' he screamed.

'No...uh..uh...naruto..' kiba said extending his hand. Pityfully the only thing he could do before he fell unconscious.

With a boom the house was crushed down.

...so here we are, me in chains, with no hope. In utter despair...my only love was probably died..i loved kiba even tho i had only known him for a short while...

The locks sounded through the cold,damp and foul smelling cell, in the door way stood sasuke. A cold expression on his face.

'Its time to pay dearly, i'll show you that your mine. After im done with you,you pathetic human,you'll never even think of going against my wishes.'

88888888888888

Review plz. O. M. JEE! Thank you to all who reviewed!

Go ahead all you who have reviewed,have a party make a little dance, sing to clouds, and eat marshmellows! Their made from cloud you know ^^,dont forget the cookies,chips and soda!

It made me really happy! Please keep reviewing! It'll make me post new chapters faster!

All my imaginary friends thank you! They've all work really hard to make me come up with ideas for my story.


	9. Chapter 9

Roses always have thorns

'help! Im trapped in this thing called life.' unknown person.

Warnings: product of the twisted,funny and crazy mind of kimmyko-san...need anymore? Click back a few pages. And if ur too lazy, its extreme awsomeness,abuse,other stuff dont like dont read

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto but i do own my imaginary friends =D

Before i start this. It's-not-amoose, i know i need a beta reader badly. .''''(ive been trying hard not to make any errors in the later chapters.) But where would i find one? O.O is there like a group of people who wanna be beta readers for storys? If so,who are they? If anybody can help with with this beta business it will be a hugemongo(my word =P) help.

8888888888888888888

'Its time to pay dearly, i'll show you that your mine. After im done with you,you pathetic human,you'll never even think of going against my wishes.'

YUKI'S POV

I tip toed down the corridors. Checking to make sure no one would notice me. As i was about to turn the corner two guards were coming. They were chatting about daily things,such as hell's rule and influence on earth. And how so many humans ended up in hell, being tortured for the rest of eternity. Laughing their asses off as they were part of the ones who carryed out the torture to the weak fleshed beings.

They pasted me,not noticing i was lurking in the shadows,watching them. Too into their conversation to turn the other way, to my luck. I quickly and quietly ran down the long hall way, the torches on the wall lighting the way. My shadows being the only things seen,and only then they were a blur. I finally reached the holding cells.

I could hear the faint screams and sobs of pain. I noticed the guard sleeping, despite all the noise. Probably used to them by now. I also noticed the keys jingling over his disordered demon stomach. He growled deeply when he exhaled. His skin as hard and as sharp of knifes. His body and face distorted. Needless to say, he wasnt the an attractive demon to say the least.

I gently removed the keys off his stomach,careful to make sure it wouldnt make noise. Then clutched the keys tightly in my fist to make sure they wouldnt have a chance of making noise. I went to the last cell,the only cell sasuke would put naruto in. It was the cell of unlimited punishment. Where screams of pain where taken to a whole new level then twisted and put together to make something horrifically worse.

The door was made of metal, no windows of anything else on it besides the key look and a small handle. I carefully slipped the key into the metal door,making sure not to make any extra unnecessary noise. As the lock clicked signaling that it was open, i pulled the handle. The door creaked and let it light into the room but only as far as to the door.

The cell was rotten smelling. I almost wrenched when the smell came to my nose. In the far left corner there was the figure of a body. I ran to it. Naruto was there. Laying curled on his side,his hands close to his face. His body covered in deep gashes. Dryed blood that had turned black,red blood that slowly seeped through and yellow puss that surrounded the wounds which meant infection,not doubt from this place.

His face only had a small cut but a had big bruise right below his left eye, as though a brick had been flying and accidently had slammed into him. The corners of his mouth with straight lines of blood down to his chin and to his neck. It was obvious that naruto was unconscious, his clothes were tattered and ripped. I saw dryed blood and semen on his legs and a puddle of it underneth it.

His chest holding a diagonal cut across his chest,that too covered in blood. I gasped in horror and my hands hovered over his body unsure what to do, knowing that the slightest touch would make him cry out in agony. 'Naruto..naruto...please wake up...please show me your not dead...naruto!' i whispered desperately into his ear.

His eyes moved slowly under his eye lids. 'Yu-yuki..?' he whispered back hoarsely and rough. 'yes, yes, naruto. its me, yuki.' i said happy that he wasnt dead. 'W-hh-at a-re y-you doi-ng here? Sasuke s-sent y-you?'

'no! No he didnt i- im here to help..' i said.

'help...y-you ca-nnt. Go a-away..s-sasuke...i-if he finds y-you..' he sighed deeply,it sounded as though it were his last exhale.

'go..' he whispered.

I focused my chakra into my hands making it pour into naruto's body to try to numb the pain, i couldnt heal the wounds for sasuke to suspect. He sighed again. 'thank...you..y-yuki..' he rasped out. Just then my ears twitched in alert. I could hear something...footsteps coming towards here. 'im sorry naruto! I have to go!' i whispered quickly. I closed and locked the door again. I ran stealthily down the halls and placed the keys back. As soon as i was out of the holding cells i transported to my room.

I throw myself on my bad and sighed deeply. Exhusted,magic took alot out of me. Just then the door opened and i pretend to be asleep. Sasuke's voice called steping into my room 'Yuki, i need you to-' then his footsteps came over to my bed. I could feel him there, watching me. He sighed before starting to take off my shoes. Then He covered me up in the blood red sheet and Turned off the light at the door away. Closing the door with a soft click.

I winced slightly when i thought about how ive been betraying sasuke,my master for naruto...for the love of evil i hope he never finds out.

Jriara's pov~~

I ignored the throbing on my head and pushed open the heavy white doors. 'yes so the time- oh jriara,pleasent of you to join us. How are you feeling my old friend?'gaara said from the main chair. 'Well, being banged up isnt exactly my idea of a good day, anyways sorry for interrupting.' i said pulling my seat and sitting down. He nodded slightly. 'As i was saying, demons have been corruptive as of late. Breaking rules that were set down as treaties for disputes by our ancestors or trying to find loop holes in them'

'There have been times where there have been suspicious activities that may have been linked to the current demon lord,sasuke. Yet there hasnt been any proof of it. The stray demons acting out of place are and have been caught and executed by myself. I can say that sasuke is on a thin line, any slip ups,or if he breaks any rules, i WILL be there myself to carry out his sentence. No exceptions.' gaara said as he slammed his fist of the table,looking determined.

The council clapped for him in agreement. 'Now, on to other matters.' he said as he sat back down. Looking professional again. 'Currently the enterance into heaven has become busyer,due to the current arise in deaths from the human world. A team with be sent to investigate why. As of now, i want team A-42 and C-37 on gate admittance. Also teams j-13 and N-79 on rejections. Any current problems within sections 89-201 of heaven will be switched to me while 293-326 will be handled by jriara.' gaara said stamping papers.

The papers then sprouted small white wings and flew off to alert the person or people.

'What? Why gaara? You know i cannt handle to people complain,even if they did make it to heaven. what are they even complaining about? Their already in heaven, ungrateful people.' i grumbled.

Gaara smirked slightly. 'i Do know you hate it, think of it as a tad bit of a punishment for getting yourself knocked out and letting anther helpless human into sasuke's clutches. And as for the humans, its in their nature to complain. Even if their already dead.' he said returning to face his work. The members of the council looking and listening intently to everything he said. And all the orders he gave.

I grumbled to myself and wondered off from the conversation. Geeze if only humans knew running heaven wasnt daisys and butterflys as it seems.

*************

*************

'Clear!' a docter yelled as he placed the two pads again over the tan chest. The body jerked slightly upwards then fell back. The heartbeat moniter still with the same continuous beep, indicating no heartbeep found. 'one last time, clear!' he said again,placing the pads down again. The moniter then began a slow and faint beeping...

(hours later.)

The docter sighed as he began taking off his bloody golves and dropping them into the hazards bin. Then began washing his hands under the cold water of the sanitized sink. He took off his medical outfit and pushed open the doors to enter the hallways. He rubbed his forehead and took off his glasses. And pushed them into his chest pocket. His shoes the only sounds in the empty hallway. He glanced at the clock to see it to be 2:37 am. He turned the corner and found the vending machines. His head lending against it as he waiting for his orange fanta soda.

He closed his eyes. Then the soft click of heels came to him. Opening one eye to see the nurse he had send a while back to retrieve files. 'yes?' he grumbled horsely. 'Here are the files you askered for docter james.' the nurse said handing over the files to the docter. The docter sighed deeply and ran a hand through his brown locks and looked over at her, tired. The nurse blushing in the very sight. 'you can go now .' he said in an unamused tone. She nodded quickly and walked away.

'Let's see what we came see.' he mumbled to himself flipping through the pages. Grabbing the soda,opening it and gave a big gulp while reading. Then put the cap on it and placed it inside his docter's coat. He walked over to the staff room and sat down at the table. Now, reading word for word.

Patient's first name: kiba.

Hair:brown.

Injuries: nerves connecting the right leg to the knee and left arm from shoulder to elbow were severly damaged. Effects most likely permanent. Uses of limbs,most likely become obsolete. Multiple crushed bones, minor internal bleeding. Two Spinal cord disks slightly dislocated.

Surgery: most damage to nerves repaired. Able use of limbs,under question. Crushed bone areas placed in casts. Internal bleeding stopped, currently being prevented from futher bleeding. Spinal disks realigned, disks condition under question. Patient currently in chemically induced coma from over exceeding pain.

Patient movement: none.

Patient chances of future movement along with medical aid: 50%. Movement limited to, Short walks Short or brief movement.  
Speaking,unknown.  
Short time of prolonged movement.

Treatment duration: undefined number of years.

The docter shook his head as he threw down the folder and the papers fell slightly out of it. This guy didnt need medicine or docters anymore. They couldnt do much. He need help from out of human reach. The docter stood up and flicked off the lights,walking away. Leaving the files behind.

****************

*****************

Sasuke's pov.

'Damn, so the human survived. Heh. Well i think i can use this for my own needs. Dismissed' i said as i waved the kneeling neji away. 'My lord, i-i wanted... To quit-... Nevermind. I apologize for speaking out of term.' neji said quickly as he practically ran away. I shruged it off and returned to think about my plan. I could feel a smirk on my face. I stood up, walking towards the holding cells. 'guard!' i growled. The sleeping demoned awoke with a snort and stood up in attention. 'The key to the holding cell 666.' i commanded. He fumbled with all the keys before handing me the key.

I walked off to the cell. The cells and hall getting darker and darker til i reached naruto's cell. I slipped the key into the lock,unlocked it and stepped in. The candles on the cell's wall flickered on as i waved slightly my finger. Naruto layed in the corner,unconscious as i had last left him. I kneeled down and tapped his head and he opened his eyes,signaling he was awake.

'Naruto. Im here to make you an offer. Surrender to me,and make your life easyer as my mate. Or refuse and i'll kill the flesh bag you cheated on me with. And your grandmother.' i said.

'kiba...he's dead already..And dont you dare hurt her...if you do. I'll never forgive you. I'll never surrender to you.. ' he said,and spat in my face.

My patience was wearing thin as i wiped the spit from my face. I picked him up from the throat, healed his wounds then dropped him to the floor. 'look.' i said as i opened two portals.

One held his precious kiba,breathing through a tube, unconscious on a hospital bed. The other his grandmother. Sleeping soundly,and pleasently. I snapped my fingers and two large daggers floated above them. I gribbed his face harshly and looked at him straight in the eyes. 'now choose. Surrender. Or they die. And hurry up because i dont think daggers work very well with gravity affecting them.' i growled my eyes turning red.

His eyes flooded with tears and he shut them tightly. Making the tears slide down his cheeks.

'I-I...i surrender.' he stammered out. Shoulders slacking, head down in defeat.

I grinned madly,my fangs sticking out. And my eyes turning completely blood red.

'I knew you would' i growled pleasently as i picked him up,carrying him out of the cell.

My comp has been acting up again... Stupid hobo computer..

I wanted to say i have anther story coming soon. Its called 'The golden castle's secrets'. Anther sasukexnaruto yaoi fanfic. If you like this one you'll probably like the other one. And if you dont...well i'll be sad _'''''

Anyways! Glad you read, you wonderful person, you! =P

I hope you continue reading 'Roses always have thorns'!


	10. Chapter 10

Holy crap. It's been the longest time hasn't it readers/followers/subcribers? When I look back at the prior chapters to this, it makes me wince. Part of me wants to go back and edit them so they won't be as crappy, but I don't have the time or the patience to do that. I can say though that with the time away from fanfiction, I have improved in my writing's skills by a thousand fold. Hopefully the change in my writing will show in this chapter and you guys can further enjoy this story with a better diction I hope to put in place. Reminder; I haven't wrote this story in the longest time, so it's going to be rough to get into the same mind zone. I might forget details I put in the story before. Just bare with me with this.

Chapter 10; A new card in a stack of decks...

There wasn't anything that could be done. Nothing in the whole world could be controlled or bent to one's will. That's how life was. Naruto had learned that the hard way. How would he have known that a single act of kindness would have landed him in a lusting demon's bed? How would he have known that Kiba, the only nice person he had warmed up to in an act of despair would have suffered a fate ill fit for anyone? He had realized in the weeks or maybe even months that had past since that event, that he hadn't loved Kiba, but had clung to him. Clung to him in hopes that maybe normal life would grace him with it's presence once more. Only to have Kiba's life threatened more than once by a demon more hell bent on possessing his body than he cared for the person he was. Given he wasn't the best person in the world, nor was he the most deserving of forgiving mercy, but wasn't he at least entitled to a little show of attention that wasn't all physically based?

Naruto sighed as he gripped the crimson bedsheets over his currently nude body. Staring up at the same shade of red ceiling with a sense of hopelessness. He was drowned in emotions he couldn't begin to know how to deal with. Anger, sadness, hate, and most of all, fear. He feared not only for his sake, but for his grandmother's, and faintly worried about the man that had once helped him. Jiraya if the name that came to his lips was correct. Other than that, it was all an endless cycle. In the beginning he had fought, he had put his spirit to the test as he stood up against to supernatural creature named sasuke, but little by little his windows had closed. The hopes of leaving the demon had long ago vanished. He growled in frustration as he turned over on his side yet again. Staring now at the ground as his thoughts did laps around his mind. Clutching the bed sheet tighter, he covered himself as he curled up. He was as powerless as he felt. To make matters worse, his grandmother's necklace had been ripped off his neck and taken by sasuke. No doubt having destoryed the percious item in spite for it having caused him trouble.

"RAAA!" he screamed, clutching his head as he couldn't stand it. He felt he was going mad. Days had gone by the first time he had been sealed away in the room, and from there, he had given up to notion of keeping track of time. Days, hours, minutes in hell were no different. He woke, not knowing if he was still in the same day or if another had come. There were no clocks, no sun or moon to be able to tell in the most primitive of ways. Time moved at it's own pace, and Naruto couldn't stand it. Not knowing anything. Anything of how his grandmother was, if sasuke had at least kept his word to keep Kiba's poor soul alive, or even what the hell was outside the four walls he was trapped in. The room was like a cardboard cut out. He had tried to destory the beds, to destory the night stands by the bed, to kill the fire that burned in a fireplace in a far off corner. To smash the mirror in the bedroom's bathroom. Everything, every single thing he had gotten on his hands on, he had ruined to the point of no repair. However, if he fell asleep, all the damage both to the room and his body was gone. It was like another world, were nothing would change no matter how he tried. The only thing that he could remotely look forward to, was the meals that magically popped up on any given surface. It happened once a... well it happened every now and then. Just enough food to keep him healthy, and just enough food for three meals. It all disappeared after everything was eaten, a precaution Sasuke had made when he had under went that little hunger strike. Which hadn't ended good, and his arm still hurt from time to time from being broken into more pieces that he could have thought possible. That, unfortunately, had only been part of the punishment given after Sasuke had realized Naruto was trying to starve himself into death.

"Sasuke! Please! Please! I'll do anything!" he screamed, he needed to be let out. He needed to see someone, anyone else other than sasuke! He was tired of sasuke, how he only came as he pleased to do what he wanted with him. To keep him locked away as his sanity slowly edged away from him. It was true how a person could only stare at someone before it warped in order to keep the mind sane. What could Naruto say about that anymore as though he stared off to nothingness to have it remain the same way. Was he mad already because things wouldn't warp? Or was he already mad because he wanted things to warp in his vision? A silver patter appeared in front of him and he sighed. Sitting up he took off the metalic top, the meals looking as well and mouth watering as usual the only thing strange was the small card on the silver platter's edge.

Pushing back a straind of blonde hair behind his ear, he hesitated when opening it to see the wine red words scribbled on the paper.

'Get ready, tonight we're going out.'- Sasuke.

Naruto frowned as he gently put the card back down. 'What does that mean?'he thought with crossed eyebrows. With a shake of his head he sighed. Looking around to search for any clue for how he could get 'ready' for Sasuke. He settled for just going to take another scolding bath. It was the kind he was used to by now, since it made him feel as though he were washing away a piece of the filth that covered his whole body with every sinful touch sasuke gave him. Standing up, he shakily made his way over to the bathroom. Last night's activities still fresh on flesh. Once he entered, he glanced himself at the mirror only to have him stop. His hair was long by now, almost to the middle of his back, but other than that he looked the same. Even though he felt as if he had bags under his eyes, his skins was as radiant and fair as ever. The only haunting image that looked back at him as the lackluster in his blue eyes. The mixture of his emotions all mixed in his glaze to make them dull. Nothing else had changed.

His fist coming to the center of the mirror, it shattered under the force. Pieces coming down and cutting his skin, which he paid no mind to. Searching for a small straight edged piece he grabbed the biggest piece of mirror there was left. Using the smaller of the two, he hacked away at his long hair, cutting it up into small crude layers of what used to be his old hair style. When he was done, he throw the biggest piece at the nearest wall. It didn't matter, all the cuts and the mess would go away as soon as he felt asleep. Ignoring the glass that cut his feet, he turned on the water in the bath tub, waiting until it was burning to step in. Instantly, the water turned a faint red as blood mix with water. He didn't give a damn though, he was used to being covered in his own blood by now.

Tsunade's Point of view;;

It had been six months since she had awoke in the mist of what had appeared to be a natural disaster. She had come to, no memories of what could have caused the chaos that had been clear in her house. She remembered nothing, but blurry memories here and there. The first three weeks she had been lost, the simple of the mailman had surpised her, as appearently she had always greeted the man before. The home she was currently in was her's, or so the house deed told her. She didn't have a job, but was on retirement, getting a monthly check for bills and food enough for one. She had searched for answers but hadn't gotten many. The man she had been married to had died or something. Her son had commited suicide and her son's wife had been murdered. Some case that had gone cold for lack of evidence, and that the house she was currently in was sadly close to where her daughter in law had died. Then there was something about a grandson. She knew the details about the boy, from what she had gathered from research and old photos that littered her 'home' but other than that, she didn't remember anything about the boy named 'Naruto'. She didn't know if she was supposed to be sad, or upset that her only grandson was missing when she couldn't remember anything. It was all a blank. Therefore, she had pushed the whole deal away. She didn't care about her son, and his supposed suicide. Or the daughter in law's murder, or even her grandson. She knew nothing of those people so the emotions didn't come.

Sitting on her house's porch she sighed as she sat. Watching the setting sun in the horizon as the tea in her lap cooled down. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important?" she wondered faintly, taking a slow and peaceful sip of her earl grey. "Ah well, It'll hit me eventually..." she muttered with a scowl, then just drank the lukewarm tea in a few gulps. 'So much for tea.. That didn't work...' she thought as she stood up. Planning to go to bed sooner than usual after a few shots of liquor. "The only thing that works... An alcoholic was I?" she whispered as she already had grabbed the unopen vodka bottle, currently looking for a shot glass. Popping the cork off, she poured an gracious amount into a tall glass cup. Since she hadn't found any shot glasses, and hadn't bothered to look harder. Drowning a huge gulp, she growled softly at the faint burning in her throat. At the sound of the door bell, anger rose in her for no reason. Making her hand stop in mid-air as she noticed she was about to smash the bottle onto the table. 'God, where did all that come from? Seems like I had anger issues too..' she thought bitterly as she made her way to the door. Placing her hand on the door, she hadn't bothered to look through the peep hole. Too bad she hadn't or else, things might have turned out differently.

Notes;; Yeah not the best, I'd love reviews, to see if it truly is better than before.


	11. Chapter 11

Here I go again. I don't know which characters I should update on next, so you guys can give opinions which characters you want to see again. Or characters you'd like to see included.

Chapter 11; A Doll For Your Viewing Pleasure.

Yuki's point of view;  
I stood in Lord Sasuke's event. Perfectly still in a deeply purple silk dress. My fingers came down to run over the smooth fabric. My pale purple hair was pinned up elegantly into a bun, while I wore high heels that could break my ankles in with one false move. I could heal myself from small injuries like that, but it was best avoiding them all together. My Lord had left a while ago for Naruto, his newest obsession, but I couldn't help but fret. The last time I saw Naruto, he looked pretty bad, and since then Sasuke had kept me busy. So much time had past, and I felt ashamed I hadn't remembered to check up on him sooner. Sure, visiting him would put my life at risk, but it was the least I could do right? Or was I wrong? I shook those thoughts from my head and looked around at the crowd of higher ups. I technically wasn't fit to lick their shoes given the amount of power they had, but since I was one of Lord Sasuke's objects of ownership, I was allowed in.

Time passed, and by the time Sasuke entered into the room once more, I was getting close to chewing on my nails for comfort. He entered royally as always. An aura that he emitted that just said you weren't fit to breathe the same air he did, though he technically didn't even need air. Following behind him was Naruto. A polished platinum chain collar around his neck connected to the chain link Sasuke held in his hands casually. Wrists were bound by thick, and unnecessary, cuffs. Naruto was dressed in a black silk shirt that revealed his chest and torso while he wore black leather pants and some kind of black shoes. His blond locks cut in a mess,yet the disorder looked fetching on him . A kind of belt on the leather pants that was really just there for show or something. A black crystal around his neck that stood out from his skin, giving off some kind of eerily with other little accessories, like rings and whatnot... Sorry, I wasn't really focusing on his fashion but on how his back was slightly hunched. His head down, staring in an empty submission at the floor pulled on my heart's strings... well I didn't have a heart but I could pretend right? He was the picture of a slave as Sasuke made him sit on the floor next to his throne. It was if he was a dog as Sasuke patted his head almost lovingly while he had a cruel smirk on his face. His eyes reflecting how he was pleased. No body else cared about who Naruto was, or how he might be feeling. Then again, demons were supposed to be cruel; this made me wince as soon as I thought it. Was I some broken demon that I wasn't chatting with others on how delicious Naruto looked instead of thinking on how I could help him?

I tried to distract myself, I really did. I danced with young demons of my own age, I drank wine, I flirted with the meals. Which were humans who would be killed soon to feed the most powerful. I even pulled a harmless prank on one of the servants/slaves. Nothing, however, made me forgot that Naruto would be in the same place I last saw him. After my thirty- something glass of wine, the alcohol finally was starting to affect me. My eyes started watering from the drink and emotions I didn't like, but no tears would fall. Demons can't cry. I gulped down the glass before turning around sharply to directly look at Naruto. Just as I suspected, he sat there, like a soulless statue.

"Naruto..." I heard myself saying. I wasn't sure if I had whispered it, or had said it louder than intended because Naruto's head jerked slightly up. Hollowed eyes, lifting from the floor to turn ever so slowly to me. Once they set on me, something sparked in dulled blue eyes that made me want to run up to him and hug him. I would have too, if I hadn't noticed that it wasn't the glaze of a dejected person, but someone being controlled. 'Sasuke had used his powers on him!' I thought, though it really wasn't that surprising. Naruto had always been a handful, and Sasuke would obviously not want to be embarrassed by an unruly plaything.

"Naruto" I said, a bit above a whisper,glancing around to see if anyone was watching me. Or if Sasuke, himself was. Another spark in his eyes. A sign that Naruto was underneath under everything. Under the control, under whatever torture he had gone through in my absence. His lips moved, but no sound came out. "Naruto?" I asked again, this was shocking by itself, that he could even move without Sasuke allowing it. Naruto's usual warm and alert eyes blinked a few times, before returning to the same dull stare. His lips moved again but I understood this time, without any sound happening.

'Help me.'

I felt a cold chill freeze my body rigged. I stood there, staring at his motionless body and dulled eyes. Glassy stare almost accusing me that I hadn't helped earlier, though it was only my imagination. How was I supposed to help him? I was the weakest person in the room to decide something so akin to suicide. There wasn't a wisp of chance that I could go against Lord Sasuke's wishes and come out unscathed. Suddenly, Naruto returned to the same position he had been in. His body moving as if the limbs were under the control of invisible strings. I wanted to signal him back towards me when I felt a heated glaze on me. I looked over to see Sasuke looking at me with a dark look. A look that said 'leave now'. I swallowed hard before easing myself back inside the crowd. I had to leave now. Who was I to disobey my Lord?

I spotted a nearby door, and pushed through it, Sasuke's glaze following me and was only removed when I had escaped his line of sight. I felt angry with myself when I exited the party, walking down Lord Sasuke's home with annoying clicking. The sound traveling down the empty halls. I finally growled in frustration and kicked off my heels, pressed my back against a wall and slid down to the ice cold marble floor. My hands going to grip my air tightly. Nothing made sense. Lord Sasuke was my master, I owe my life and more to him and yet... the human's face... Naruto's beaten face and mouthed plea sent me teetering in my loyalty. There was nothing I could do...

'I'm sorry Naruto...' I whispered. I couldn't betray the prince of darkness, it just wasn't done. A little voice inside me cried out to help the pitiful human. To help him escape. Telling me it was the right thing to do and I knew that I was broken right then and there.

Demons weren't supposed to have moral battles, or little 'right or wrong' voices.

Sasuke would kill me if he ever found out.


End file.
